Reincarnation: Sacred Chain
by Nightmares Queen
Summary: Pernah dengar legenda benang merah? Itu adalah legenda dimana seutas benang imajiner berwarna merah menghubungkan takdir seseorang. Jika kau benar berjodoh dengan orang yang memiliki ujung satunya benang merah yang terikat padamu, kalian pasti akan bertemu lagi… Tak peduli… Seberapa banyak pun kehidupan kalian lalui/SasuSaku/Cover not mine!


_Hei, kau tahu_

_Saat ini aku mulai kesal, lelah dan frustasi mengejarmu_

_Berkali-kali, luka telah tertoreh di hati ini_

_Kapankah ini semua berakhir?_

_Entahlah…_

_Yang pasti, aku akan terus berusaha menggapaimu_

_Tak peduli berapa banyak kehidupan telah kulalui_

_._

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimotto Sensei**

**Pairing: ****Sasuke U. x Sakura H.**

**Genre: ****Romance****/****Supranatural****/****Angst**

**Rate: T**** for Teenager**

**Warning****: Miss Typo, OoC, Alternative Universe/AU****.**

**DLDR!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Nightmares Queen****Proudly Present****:**

**Reincarnation: Sacred Chain**

**Bagian 1**

**.**

**Tokyo, 1918**

Mereka bertemu dalam sebuah perbedaan. Seorang putra bangsawan terpandang dan seorang gadis miskin. Namun jelas, benang merah telah mengukir cerita antara mereka. Sebuah cerita, yang entah mengapa melukiskan terlalu banyak luka… dan air mata.

.

Uchiha. Semua orang yang mendengar nama itu disebut-sebut akan menunduk hormat. Siapapun yang hidup di Konoha—sebuah distrik terpandang di Tokyo, takkan pernah mau membuat masalah dengan klan bangsawan yang memiliki pengaruh besar dalam pemerintahan dan ekonomi tersebut.

Dan Sasuke lahir menjadi salah satu anggota klan itu. Tepatnya, ia lahir sebagai seorang pewaris.

Sejak dulu, klan Uchiha dikenal dengan arogansi yang tinggi. Keangkuhan mereka layaknya seekor rajawali. Keras kepala, sedikit bicara, memiliki pandangan yang tajam dan rata-rata bermulut pedas. Dalam lingkungan seperti itulah, Sasuke dibesarkan.

Dan seperti harapan ayahnya—Uchiha Fugaku, pria paling dingin dan keras untuk ukuran seorang ayah, Sasuke tumbuh menjadi seorang Uchiha pada umumnya. Setidaknya, begitulah menurutnya.

Sebagai calon pewaris klan, ia lihai memainkan perannya. Mahir menyembunyikan semua ekpresinya. Selalu berdiri tegap dengan pandangan mata lurus kedepan.

Bagai anak panah, begitulah yang sering Fugaku katakan kepadanya. Putra bungsunya adalah harapan terakhirnya sejak si Sulung, kakak Sasuke—Uchiha Itachi, lebih mengatas namakan cinta dalam hidupnya dan pergi meninggalkan klan untuk kawin lari dengan seorang janda beranak satu. Harga diri Fugaku terluka. Sebagai seorang ayah, sebagai seorang tetua klan. Oleh sebab itu dia menempa Sasuke jauh lebih keras dari yang seharusnya.

Sasuke tak pernah mempermasalahkan itu. Karena bagaimanapun hatinya ikut terkoyak kala itu. Kakaknya, orang yang dikaguminya, panutannya telah mencoreng nama baik Uchiha. Keluarganya, klannya. Dan ia bersumpah, untuk tidak mengulangi kebodohan yang sama.

Dan bagai anak panah, Sasuke akan melesat menuju tujuannya, kemana pun ia diarahkan oleh 'Sang Pemanah'. Ia tumbuh, menjadi pribadi yang keras dan ambisius.

Namun semua berubah sejak hari itu.

.

"Akh!"

Gadis mungil berambut pink sebahu dan berpakaian kimono lusuh itu tersungkur ke tanah begitu menabrak sesosok tubuh besar yang tak sengaja ditabraknya saat tergesa tadi. Roti-rotinya yang dijejalkan dalam sebuah wadah berbentuk keranjang anyam terlontar ke tanah bersamaan dengan terpelantingnya tubuh mungil tersebut ke tanah yang keras.

"Aduh…" Sambil meringis pelan ia berusaha bangkit dari posisinya dan kemudian berjongkok untuk mengumpulkan roti-roti itu kembali.

"Maafkan aku. Tadi aku begitu terburu-buru hingga tak memperhatikan jalan." Ujarnya pelan sambil membungkuk penuh penyesalan di depan orang yang baru saja ia tabrak.

Sementara itu, sepasang onyx yang tajam menatapnya datar. Si pemilik manik arkalik itu kemudian memperhatikan si gadis merah muda dan keranjang rotinya yang kini dipenuhi roti kotor berulang kali. Sebelum akhirnya bertanya dengan suara datar.

"Kau akan makan sampah itu?"

Si gadis merah muda mendongak mendengar ucapan kurang sopan tersebut. Emerald yang teduh bertemu dengan Onyx yang tajam menusuk. Nafas si gadis tercekat kala menatap penampilan pria bertubuh tegap di depannya, orang yang barusan ia tabrak. Setelan hitam ketat, sebuah jubah biru gelap, topi baret yang senada dengan jubahnya serta pantofel hitam mengilat. Dia bukan orang biasa, batin si gadis gugup.

"Iya tuan." Merasa si pria itu masih menunggu jawabannya, si merah muda menjawab sambil kembali menunduk. Dia bukannya takut, dia hanya tak mau berurusan terlalu jauh dan membuat masalah dengan seorang bangsawan. Ya, bangsawan. Dan mengingat setelan yang dipakaianya, sepertinya pria itu dari golongan klan kelas atas. Sulaman berbentuk kipas merah yang tersulam rapi di bagian kanan jubah pria tersebut cukup menjadi penanda bagi si gadis merah muda bahwa pria asing itu adalah salah satu anggota klan bangsawan yang paling berpengaruh di Tokyo, bahkan mungkin Jepang. Namun Sakura tak tahu pria itu dari klan apa.

Uchiha Sasuke, pria asing yang tengah kita bicarakan, masih mengarahkan pandangannya pada si gadis asing berpakaian lusuh. Sungguh, Sasuke tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gadis tersebut. Bukan karena dia terlalu cantik dan menawan—menurut Sasuke wajah gadis itu biasa-biasa saja dan dia pernah bertemu dengan mereka-mereka yang lebih cantik. Bukan juga karena pria itu marah atau risih apalagi dendam telah ditabrak oleh kalangan bawah sepertinya. Tapi… karena dia terpesona oleh helaian merah muda yang kini menjuntai menyembunyikan wajah si empunya diantara ribuan helainya itu.

Merah muda bukanlah warna yang wajar untuk rambut. Berapa banyak gadis di Jepang yang bisa kau temui dengan helaian merah muda seperti itu? Tidak ada. Dan itulah yang membuat si bungsu Uchiha tertarik.

Merasa tak ada lagi yang ingin dikatakan pria di depannya ini, si gadis merah muda kembali membungkuk singkat, tanda ia hendak pamit pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan setelahnya, adalah apa yang takkan pernah Sasuke ketahui alasanan pastinya mengapa ia mengatakan itu. Seolah logika dan semua pikiran rasionalnya berhenti bekerja di otaknya, tangan kekarnya menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu sebelum ia benar-benar beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Akan kubelikan roti baru."

Dan hari itu, kehidupan seorang Uchiha Sasuke berubah. Pada detik itu juga, Sasuke telah membuat kesalahan besar dengan jatuh hati pada sang gadis berambut seperti bunga kebangsaan Jepang tersebut.

.

"Siapa namamu?"

Mereka sedang berjalan bersisian melewati pasar yang ramai setelah membeli roti baru untuk si gadis merah muda ketika Sasuke bertanya.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Aku sangat berterimakasih atas kebaikan anda mau mengganti roti-rotiku yang jatuh tuan." Si gadis merah muda kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum jenaka seraya menggumamkan terimakasih.

Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan 'Hn' singkat, kemudian keadaan kembali hening. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mulai berbicara kembali.

Sasuke melirik gadis dengan tinggi tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil darinya lewat ekor matanya. Kini ia tengah bersenandung gembira sambil memeluk keranjang penuh rotinya. Senyum seakan tak pernah sirna dari wajah bulatnya yang putih bersih.

'_Jangan buat ayah kecewa lagi seperti Onii-sanmu, Sasuke.'_

Seolah ditampar keras-keras, Sasuke tertegun saat gadis itu tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Sasuke kemudian menggeleng beberapa kali sambil berusaha mengabaikan tatapan bertanya Sakura yang semakin penasaran di sampingnya.

"Anda baik-baik saja tuan?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada khawatir saat pria di sampingnya itu kini terlihat tengah mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," Sasuke menjawab singkat, kemudian menarik nafas pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku harus segera kembali."

Bersamaan dengan itu, langkah kaki bungsu Uchiha itu dia perlebar agar berjalan mendahului Sakura yang kini telah tertinggal beberapa meter di belakangnya.

"Ah, iya. Hati-hati." Sakura membalas kikuk ucapan selamat tinggal pria itu sambil tetap memperhatikan punggungnya yang menjauh. Kemudian, gadis itu ingat akan sesuatu dan senyum kembali merekah di wajah cantiknya.

"Tuan!"

Mendengar suara Sakura yang kembali memanggilnya, Sasuke yang sudah berada cukup jauh namun masih bisa melihat gadis itu menoleh.

"Terima kasih atas rotinya. Sungguh, terima kasih." Teriaknya lantang sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Senyum tak kunjung hilang dari wajah ranumnya. Meski hanya berupa ucapan terimakasih—dan diucapkan dengan teriakan, tapi hati Sasuke terenyuh. Ucapan gadis itu, terdengar begitu tulus untuknya. Seolah-olah gadis itu bersyukur seperti keluarganya baru saja mendapatkann timbunan emas. Dan seumur hidup, Sasuke belum pernah melihat seseorang dapat sebahagia itu hanya karena beberapa potong roti.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat, kemudian membalikan tubuhnya dan kembali melangkah menjauhi gadis yang masih saja setia memamerkan senyumannya itu.

"Gadis Aneh." Gumamnya pelan sambil terus berusaha menyingkirkan bayangan Sakura yang tersenyum di benaknya. Namun semakin ia berusaha menghapus bayangan gadis itu, semakin kuat bayangan itu hadir padanya. Sasuke tak boleh menemui gadis itu lagi. Kalau ia melihat Sakura lagi, dia akan semakin terpesona dengan senyum gadis itu…

Dan kemudian membuat kesalahan bodoh seperti yang kakaknya lakukan.

.

Namun sepertinya hati Sasuke lebih bisa jujur terhadap dirinya sendiri. Diam-diam, Sasuke mencari tahu tempat tinggal Sakura yang ternyata hanyalah sebuah rumah singgah—sebuah rumah yang diperuntukan bagi mereka-mereka yang hidup sebatang kara dan tak punya tempat untuk kembali.

Belakangan Sasuke tahu bahwa roti-roti yang tempo hari digantinya adalah roti-roti untuk memberi makan anak-anak di rumah tersebut.

'Jadi itulah sebabnya dia begitu bahagia', pikir Sasuke dalam hati saat mengamati gadis itu dari kejauhan. Saat ini dia tengah bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon besar di atas sebuah bukit yang tak jauh dari rumah persinggahan tersebut, memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah bercengkrama dengan beberapa anak kecil dan terlihat saling menggoda satu sama lain.

Dan saat Sakura tersenyum, debaran jantung Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah menjadi cepat. Perutnya terasa tergelitiki oleh ribuan kupu-kupu, dan saraf-saraf wajahnya seolah mengabaikan perintah otaknya untuk tidak ikut tersenyum. Sasuke tak bisa untuk tidak ikut tersenyum melihat senyum gadis itu. Dan ini, baru pertama kali terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Ah! Tuan yang waktu itu!" Sasuke sedikit tersentak kaget saat Sakura kini menjunjuknya dengan jari teracung dan senyum yang semakin mengembang. Sasuke diam-diam memeperhatikan sekitarnya, entah sejak kapan dia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berjalan mendekati gadis merah muda tersebut.

"Dia siapa Nee-chan? Orang jahat?" Seorang bocah lelaki memandang takut Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka kemudian melompat dalam gendongan Sakura.

"Hahaha, bukan Konohamaru. Dia bukan orang jahat. Jutru dia orang baik yang Nee-chan ceritakan beberapa hari yang lalu." Ujar Sakura menenangkan bocah lelaki dalam gendongannya tersebut. Mendengar ucapan Sakura, seorang anak gadis lain yang terlihat sedikit lebih tua daripada si bocah dalam gendongan Sakura mengerjap pelan, lalu berlari menghampiri kumpulan bunga kosmos liar yang tumbuh di sebelah kanan mereka, memetiknya beberapa dan berlari tergopoh ke arah SAsuke yang masih berdiri di luar pagar pembatas.

"Untuk Nii-san. Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan makan malam kami beberapa hari yang lalu." Sambil menyodorkan bunga itu pada Sasuke, ia berujar malu-malu. Sasuke menerima bunga tersebut sambil tersenyum tipis, lalu menepuk puncak kepala gadis kecil itu pelan. Setelah menyerahkan bunga tersebut pada Sasuke, si gadis langsung kembali berlari ke arah Sakura dan memeluk gadis tersebut dari samping.

"Kau tahu tuan, roti-roti yang kau berikan waktu itu, berarti banyak untuk mereka. Itu, berarti banyak untuk kami."

Dan sekali lagi Sasuke terenyuh menatap ekspresi yang kini tengah menghiasi wajah Sakura. Ia masih tersenyum, namun kali ini bukan senyum lebar atau senyum lima ratus watt yang selalu gadis itu tunjukan padanya. Hanya seulas senyum kecil, dan hati Sasuke seolah tergetar melihatnya.

"Sasuke."

"Maaf?"

Sasuke baru saja mau mengutuki mulutnya yang tak bisa diajak konsultasi dengan otakknya. Apa yang baru saja dia lakukan? Memberi tahu namanya pada seorang gadis asing? Dia sendiri belum pernah memperkenalkan dirinya pada gadis bangsawan mana pun yang berkunjung ke kediamannya. Tapi entah mengapa, Sasuke berfikir, Sakura berhak tahu namanya.

"Sasuke. Namaku Sasuke, jadi kau tak perlu memannggilku tuan-tuan lagi." Lanjutnya kemudian sambil menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Berusaha menutupi semburat merah yang entah sejak kapan secara kurang ajarnya menjalari wajahnya yang tampan.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Sakura tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk mengerti. Masih dengan ekspresi yang sama—menyunggingkan seulas senyum kecil, ia kembali menatap pria tersebut.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu. Sasuke-san."

.

Sasuke tahu ini salah. Kesalahannya telah dimulai semenjak ia bertemu dengan gadis itu, memberinya pertolongan sederhana dan terpesonan akan senyumnya. Dan kini semuanya sudah terlambat untuk dihentikan. Sasuke sudah terjerat terlalu jauh. Dia telah jatuh cinta sepenuhnya pada Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis sederhana yang tak jelas asal-usulnya.

Setelah pertemuan keduanya di rumah persinggahan, Sasuke jadi sering mampir secara diam-diam menemui Sakura di hari-hari setelahnya. Awalnya, hanya dua kali dalam sebulan. Itu pun hanya obrolan ringan seperti membicarakan cuaca atau dango yang dibuatkan Sakura untuk anak-anak rumah pesinggahan di hari-hari sebelumnya.

Kemudian, dua kali sebulan itu berubah menjadi seminggu sekali. Dan kemudian menjadi dua kali seminggu sebelum akhirnya menjadi setiap hari. Setiap memiliki kesempatan, Sasuke selalu singgah disana. Membawakan beberapa bahan pangan, atau hanya sekedar basa-basi menanyakan kabar Sakura.

Sasuke tidak tahu dari kapan, tapi ia sangat menikmati ketika ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk berbicara dengan gadis merah muda tersebut, apa saja. Dan entah sejak kapan pula, Uchiha bukan menjadi prioritas nomor satu lagi baginya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke-kun, kemarin Moegi sangat senang kau beri permen apel dari festival musim gugur. Dia bahkan terus bertanya padaku, apa yang sebaiknya ia buatkan padamu untuk membalas kebaikanmu." Gadis bersurai merah muda itu terus saja mengoceh saat dirinya dan Sasuke tengah berjalan-jalan di sepanjang sungai Yanagashi.

Sasuke hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik tanpa banyak berkomentar. Sesekali dia bahkan hanya mengangguk dan bergumam 'Hn' pelan. Sakura hanya terkekeh pelan mendapat jawaban seperti itu. Mengenal Sasuke hampir tiga bulan ini membuatnya hapal betul dengan sifat cuek dan jarang bicara pria itu. Dan menurut Sakura, sejauh ini dia tidak masalah dengan sikap cuek dan pendiam Sasuke.

Dia malah senang untuk banyak bercerita tentang berbagai hal karena Sasuke selalu mendengarkanya dengan sepenuh hati tanpa pernah menyela ceritanya.

Mereka sudah cukup saling mengenal, setidaknya begitulah yang Sakura pikir. Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura adalah anak yatim piatu yang sedari kecil tak pernah tahu keluarganya, ia pertama kali tinggal di rumah singgah sejak empat tahun yang lalu, ia tahu Sakura berusia sembilan belas tahun dan itu sembilan tahun lebih muda darinya.

Sedikit banyak, Sakura juga mengenal Sasuke. Dia tahu pria itu suka tomat dan semua yang tebuat dari buah asam tersebut, ia tahu Sasuke benci sesuatu yang manis-manis, ia hapal betul gelagatnya ketika Sasuke bosan atau tidak mau membahas suatu topik yang sensitif untuknya. Dan Sakura tahu… bahwa Sasuke adalah anak dari seorang bangsawan. Hanya itu. Sasuke tak pernah mengungkit-ngungkit dari klan bangsawan mana dia berasal. Dan Sakura tak pernah bertanya. Tapi mengingat sore ini mereka sedang berjalan-jalan santai, rasanya tak apa kalau Sakura menyinggung topik tersebut.

"Nee, Sasuke-kun." Panggil Sakura pelan seraya mencondongkan badanya agak membungkuk sambil tetap mengimbangi langkah Sasuke yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Hn."

"Aku tak pernah bertanya. Tapi sekarang aku ingin tahu," Sasuke melirik Sakura yang kini tengah memasang pose berfikir sambil mengusap dagunya. Menunggu-nunggu apa kiranya yang ingin gadis itu tanyakan kepadanya.

"Aku penasaran, sebenarnya Sasuke-kun berasal dari klan bangsawan yang mana?" Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya pertanyaan tersebut dari mulut Sakura, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya berubah kaku dan nafasnya rasanya tercekat.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?" Berusaha mengendalikan nada suaranya sedatar mungkin, Sasuke balik bertanya. Jujur, itu adalah pertanyaan yang saat ini belum sanggup ia jawab untuk Sakura. Meski pun Sasuke tahu, cepat atau lambat pertanyaan itu akan ditujukan padanya.

Merasa aura tak mengenakan dari nada suara lawan bicaranya, Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal kikuk. Karena tadi Sasuke berhenti tiba-tiba, kini posisi gadis itu ada selangkah di depan pria itu.

"Y-Yah, hanya ingin tahu. Sudahlah, kalau memang itu menganggumu tak usah dipikirkan pertanyaanku." Diikuti tawa canggung, Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Keheningan kembali menguasai beberapa menit dan Sakura meruntuki dirinya yang sukses memperburuk suasana dalam hitungan menit. Ia kemudian berdehem pelan sebelum kembali memasang senyum cerianya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo, kita jalan lagi."

"Karena jika kuberitahu, kau akan meninggalkanku."

Sasuke tidak berhenti meruntuki ucapannya yang lagi-lagi tak bisa dikontrolnya. Sakura yang tadinya sudah mengambil selangkah dua langkah untuk beranjak kembali tiba-tiba mematung beberapa langkah di depan Sasuke sambil memunggunginya. Setelah beberapa saat bisa menguasai dirinya, Sakura berbalik dengan tampang tidak percaya.

"Hahaha, kau bicara apa Sasuke-kun? Kau tahu aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kau temanku, sahabat terbaikku." Diiringi tawa ganjil, Sakura berucap pelan sambil melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang masih setia di tempatnnya berdiri. Perlahan, dia mengambil kedua tangan Sasuke lalu menggenggamnya di depan dada.

"Dari klan mana pun kau berasal Sasuke-kun, aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kau orang baik, dan aku tak ingin persahabatan kita dipisahkan oleh jurang status sosial." Lanjutnya lagi pelan sambil mengembangkan seulas senyum kecil andalannya. Dan Sasuke sekali lagi hatinya tertusuk. 'Apa ini yang dirasakan Itachi terhadap wanita yang dia lebih pentingkan dari klan itu?' Gumamnya dalam hati.

Mengingat kakak satu-satunya yang telah melukai harga diri klannya dengan menikahi seorang janda beranak satu membuat batin Sasuke miris. Sejak kejadian itu dia selalu bersumpah tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh yang sama. Ia akan menjadi Uchiha yang lebih baik. Tapi nyatanya, ia tidak bisa menepati sumpahnya itu. Dia, berakhir sama seperti kakaknya. Dia jatuh cinta, pada wanita yang tak seharusnya dicintainya. Wanita yang takkan pernah bisa, terbang melewati batas keturunan Uchiha yang begitu ketat akan garis darah dan strata sosial.

Dan entah apa yang dipikirkannya kemudian, Sasuke membawa Sakura dalam pelukannya. Ia mendekap gadis itu erat-erat seolah ia takkan pernah bisa melakukannya lagi besok. Sakura yang syok dengan perlakukan tiba-tiba Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya. Otaknya masih belum bisa mencerna perlakukan asing yang tak pernah didapatnya ini. Ia sering dipeluk, tapi hanya oleh Konohamaru dan Moegi. Tak pernah sekalipun ia dipeluk oleh seorang pria atau pemuda sebelumnya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Ketika aku memberitahumu klanku, kau akan meninggalkanku. Karena… aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Dan seolah Sasuke tak usai-usai memberikan terapi kejut pada jantung Sakura, kini gadis itu dibuat terperangah lagi oleh pengakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Namun, Sakura juga dapat merasakan sensasi menggelik di perutnya setelah itu. Perasaan hangat merayap pelan dari hatinya, lalu menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ini, tak ada seorang pun yang pernah mengatakan itu padanya. Tidak pada seorang gadis yatim piatu miskin yang hidup di rumah pesinggahan.

Sasuke perlahan melepas pelukannya dan memindahkan tangannya pada bahu gadis itu. Mendorongnya sedikit agar Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang kini tanpa gadis itu sadari tengah berurai air mata sambil menahan senyum bahagia.

"Kau adalah wanita yang telah mengajariku, bahwa hidup memiliki arti lebih luas dari sekedar Uchiha."

Sasuke mengusap lembut air mata Sakura yang turun melewati pipi ranumnya. Mendengarnya, Sakura berusaha tertawa, tapi malah suara isakan yang keluar. Sasuke tersenyum lembut menatap emerald Sakura yang kini basah.

Perlahan, ia mulai memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Sakura. Memutus jarak diantara mereka dengan pagutan bibir yang manis dan penuh perasaan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Sasuke pelan setelah melepas ciumannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Tepat setelah Sakura mengucapkan itu, gadis itu melompat dalam pelukan si bungsu Uchiha. Sasuke menerima berat tubuh Sakura dalam pelukannya lalu mendekapnya erat. Ia bersumpah, ia takkan pernah melepaskan gadis itu dari pelukannya.

"Memalukan Sasuke!"

Keduan insan yang kini tengah dilanda asmara itu terlonjak kaget dan melepas pelukannya kala mendengar teriakan nyalang yang sarat akan kemurkaan tersebut.

Malam telah turun, lagit mulai menghitam. Tapi Sasuke masih bisa melihat raut murka tercetak jelas di wajah ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku. Sasuke kemudian memandang sekeliling sambil melingkarkan lengannya di bahu mungil Sakura dan mendekapnya agar semakin mendekat padanya.

Belasan bahkan mungkin puluhan pria Uchiha kalangan bawah mengerubuni mereka, lengkap dengan lampu-lampu minyak dan obor sebagai penerangan. Dan bersamaan dengan kerumunan itu, Uchiha Fugaku berdiri murka di tengah kerumunan sambil menatap nyalang padanya.

"Kau memalukan leluhur kita dengan jatuh cinta pada gadis sampah seperti dia!" Teriak pria paruh baya itu tidak penuh emosi. Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke lalu mengamati wajah-wajah lainnya yang tak kalah tidak senangnya dengan wajah pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Dia bukan sampah!" Geram Sasuke kesal sambil melotot kepada ayahnya.

"Dengar, kau adalah pewaris Uchiha. Kau adalah pemimpin Uchiha di masa depan. Dan aku takkan membiarkan wanita sekotor dia melahirkan penerus-penerus Uchiha masa depan dan menodai kehormatan klan!" Fugaku berjalan cepat kearah putra bungsunya itu, menarik kain kimono lusuh Sakura dan mencoba mengeluarkan gadis itu dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau jika bukan dia yang menjadi Nyonya Uchiha nantinya! Aku lebih memilih keluar dari klan daripada meninggalkannya!" Teriak Sasuke lagi tepat di wajah ayahnya. Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, hati Sakura terasa menghangat. Pria ini secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa dia akan mempertahankannya apapun yang terjadi.

"Anak kurang ajar!"

Bukh!

Sebuah tinju mendarat sempurna di pipi kiri Sasuke. Membuat pria itu jatuh terpelanting ke belakang karena tidak siap menerima serangan. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!" Melihat Sasuke tumbang, Sakura berseru panik sambil berusaha berjongkok untuk membantu Sasuke berdiri. Namun belum sempat ia melakukan itu, helaian-helaian merah mudanya sudah dijambak kuat-kuat oleh Fugaku.

"Dengar ya gadis jalang! Aku tak tahu bagaimana caramu menggoda putraku, tapi sebaiknya kau menjauhinya atau kau takkan pernah melihat matahari lagi!" Ancam Fugaku sambil semakin mempererat jambakannya. Membuat Sakura merasakan nyeri luar biasa dikepalanya.

"A-Aku takkan melakukan itu tuan… Aku takkan pernah meninggalkannya." Dengan susah payah Sakura berusaha mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Sasuke sudah berusaha mempertahankannya tadi. Sekarang gilirannya untuk mempertahankan pria itu.

"Dasar perempuan tidak tahu diuntung!" Fugaku menampar Sakura kuat hingga Sakura mengerang kesakitan. Pipinya terasa berdenyut sakit dan terlihat memerah.

"Jangan sakiti dia Ayah!" Sasuke merangkak berusaha menangkap tubuh Sakura yang terhuyung hendak jatuh kebelakang. Namun belum sempat ia mencapai posisi Sakura, dua orang pria bertubuh kokoh sudah menahannya.

"Lepaskan aku! Sakura! Sakura!" Sasuke meronta dalam kuncian kedua pria tersebut. Sakura yang tadi tersungkur kemudian berusaha bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap Sasuke. Meski dengan pipi yang lebam dan sedikit membengkak akibat tamparan, tapi senyum itu masih bisa mengembang sempurna. Menghiasi wajah cantiknya dan itu membuat Sasuke miris. Ia tak bisa terus-terusan berdiam diri.

"Akh!" Sakura menjerit saat Fugaku kembali menjambak rambutnya kuat-kuat.

"Ayah!"

"Shuu, Raito, bawa Sasuke pulang. Teno, urus wanita ini. Pastikan Sasuke maupun aku takkan pernah bisa melihatnya lagi." Ujar Fugaku dingin sambil melepaskan jambankannya secara kasar. Membuat kepala Sakura terantuk kedepan karena rambutnya yang dilepas tiba-tiba.

"Tidak! Ayah! Jangan!" Sasuke semakin panik mendengar perintah ayahnya itu. Orang-orang yang dipanggil tadi mengangguk dan mulai melakukan apa yang diperintahkan pimpinan klan mereka. Seorang yang tadi dipanggil Teno menarik lengan Sakura kasar, memaksanya untuk berdiri. Cukup sudah. Sasuke murka. Dengan kasar ia tendang kedua pria yang masih menguncinya tersebut. Begitu kunciannya melonggar, Sasuke segera menghempaskan tangan-tangan pria itu dan mendorongnya terjatuh. Ia berlari mendekati Sakura, memukul wajah si pemuda yang mencengkram erat lengan gadisnya, lalu menarik gadis itu untuk lari bersamanya.

"Sasuke! Berhenti! Kejar mereka!" Teriak Fugaku murka saat melihat Sasuke dan Sakura berhasil melewati blockade anak buahnya dan berlari di rerimbunan.

Sementar itu Sasuke kini meremas tangan Sakura digenggamannya. Ia takkan pernah melepaskan gadis itu. Tidak untuk ayahnya, tidak untuk klannya. Sakura sudah membuatnya melihat dunia dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Sakura telah mengubahnya. Ia mencintainya, Ia mencintai Sakura.

.

Sasuke belum pernah berlari-lari kesetanan seperti ini seumur hidupnya. Nafasnya tersengal dan jantungnya berdebar kencang, bukan dengan cara yang ia sukai. Aksi kejar-kejaran mereka membawa Sasuke dan Sakura tersudut di sebuah jurang yang ditumbuhi ilalang cukup tinggi di pinggirnya. Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati kala mengetahu rute pelarian mereka menemui jalan buntu.

"Berhenti disana Sasuke! Kau sudah tak bisa lari lagi!"

Fugaku dan rombongannya muncul beberapa saat kemudian lengkap dengan senjata panah dan obor. Sasuke mengertakan giginya geram. Seumur hidup, yang Sasuke tahu ayahnya tak pernah bicara terlalu banyak padanya, atau pada siapapaun. Ia tak menyangka kalau ayahnya bisa menjadi sebrutal ini kalau sudah menyangkut harga diri klan.

"Serahkan gadis itu lalu pulang kerumah! Makan semuanya akan baik-baik saja!"

Kembali Fugaku berteriak. Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura.

"Tidak! Tidak akan pernah!" Teriak si bungsu Uchiha itu tajam.

"Sasuke! Aku bukanlah orang yang sabaran!" Kali ini pria paruh baya itu mengerang frustasi sambil menatap nanar putranya dari kejauhan. Beberapa menit, keheningan menguasai. Dan saat itu juga, sumbu kesabaran seorang Uchiha Fugaku habis terbakar oleh amarahnya.

"Obito, perintahkan mereka semua untuk menembakan anak panah." Desisnya tajam pada seorang pria paruh baya lain di sebelahnya.

"Tapi tuan muda—"

"Kubilang tembak!"

Fugaku menyela ucapan pria yang merupakan orang kepercayaannya itu dengan nada melengking tinggi. Pria yang dipanggil Obito itu mengerjap tak percaya sebentar sebelum memberi aba-aba pada pasukannya untuk menembak. Dalam sekejap, semua busur sudah direntangkan dan diisi dengan anak panah satu-satu.

"Sasuke-kun, mereka akan menembaki kita dengan anak panah."

Melihat gelagat mencurigakan dari atas jurang, Sakura memperingatkan Sasuke yang masih setia menggenggam tangannya. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, kini perasaannya berubah menjadi was-was.

"Ayah takkan menembaki putranya sendiri."

Sasuke mendesis tak senang dan tepat pada saat itu juga, puluhan anak panah itu dilepas. Meluncur mulus kea rah Sakura dan Sasuke yang memang tanpa perlindungan sama sekali di bawah sana.

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!

Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana percisnya, yang pasti tubuhnya yang syok di tarik kebelakang secara tiba-tiba sehingga ia jatuh terduduk. Kemudian, tubuh indah wanita yang paling dicintainya jatuh begitu saja ke dalam pelukannnya. Darah merembes dari tubuh mungil itu. Tiga buah anak panah yang menyebabkan rembesan darah itu menancap tepat di perut gadis tersebut.

"Sakura! Tidak! Tidak! Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Uhuk! Uhuk! K-Kau tahu, Sasuke-kun, a-aku bersyukur pernah mengenalmu…"

"Tutup mulutmu! Kau akan membuat darahnya semakin cepat keluar kalau berbicara!" Bentak Sasuke panik sambil berusaha menghentikan pendarahan Sakura dengan tangannya. Sakura tersenyum melihat wajah panik Sasuke yang sangat jarang ditunjukannya. Tangan kecilnya yang kurus terjulur naik, lalu membelai pelan pipi Sasuke dengan sayang.

"Jangan tunjukan wajah itu padaku…"

"Kubilang berhenti bicara…" Dengan nada putus asa, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura di pipinya. Sia-sia, pendarahan gadis itu tak mau berhenti.

"Kau tahu… kau orang baik…"

"Sakura… jangan tinggalkan aku…" Sasuke berbisik pilu. Sakura menatap lekat sepasang onyx yang terlihat terluka itu. Sakura menurunkan tangannya, lalu menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu… matamu punya warna yang sama seperti malam," Ujar Sakura pelan disisa kesadarannya. Ia terbatuk sebentar sebelum melanjutkannya. "Dan aku tak terlalu menyukai malam. Malam… selalu mengingatkanku bahwa aku seorang diri, kesepian." Air mata kini mengalir dari kedua manik emerald Sakura, diikuti seulas senyum sedih yang menyakitkan bagi Sasuke.

"Tapi… aku suka matamu. Karena matamu… membuatku sadar… bahwa aku tidak sendirian. Aku mencintaimu… Sasuke-kun."

Kini, Sasuke yang dikenal tak pernah menangis seumur hidupnya tengah menangis dalam diam. Ia mencium kening Sakura dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura. Tetaplah bersamaku…" Bisiknya lirih. Namun Sakura menggeleng.

"Kami-sama terlalu menyayangiku. Makanya aku harus kembali padanya. Sasuke-kun… tolong jaga Konohamaru dan Moegi… untukku…" Setelah mengucapkan itu, kepala Sakura terkulai lemas dalam dekapan Sasuke. Genggaman tangannya mengendur hingga terlepas dari tangan Sasuke.

"Sakura! Jangan! Jangan tinggalkan aku Sakura! Sakura!" Sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Sakura dan mengguncang-guncangkan badan gadis tersebut, Sasuke memanggil namanya dalam keputus asaan. Apakah ia terlalu egois meminta seorang wanita yang tulus dicintainya?

"Sakura… jangan tinggalkan aku…"

"Ayo pulang Sasuke. Perempuan itu sudah mati!"

Sasuke mendongak cepat, menatap tajam orang yang kini tengah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Uchiha Fugaku, ayah kandungnya sendiri. Orang yang telah membunuh Sakura, orang yang dicintai Sasuke setulus hati.

"Kau membunuhnya…" Sedikit terhuyung setelah meletakan jenazah Sakura dengan posisi yang baik, Sasuke berdiri. Fugaku hanya terdiam melihat putra bungsunya yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"Kau membunuhnya!" Sasuke yang kini telah berdiri itu langsung menerjang ayahnya tersebut tanpa ampun. Fugaku yang sudah mengantisipasi reaksi putranya itu pun menghindar. Akhirnya, kedua ayah dan anak itu adu tinju di tepi jurang.

"Dia pantas mati karena menginginkan seorang Uchiha!"

"Tapi aku juga menginginkannya!"

"Omong kosong!" Satu tinju mendarat di pipi kanan Sasuke dan dia mundur beberapa langkah mendekati bibir jurang.

"Fugaku-sama! Awas, disana berbahaya!" Terdengar teriakan Obito dari atas jurang. Namun Fugaku dan Sasuke sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Sasuke yang kini masih berdiri terhuyung-huyung di bibir jurang menyeka darah segar yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Wajahnya sudah lebam disana-sini dan pandangannya mulai mengabur karena beberapa lebam di matanya. Namun dia tetap bicara dengan nada tajam pada ayahnya.

"Klan, klan, klan! Selalu saja tentang klan!" Fugaku menatap putra bungsunya yang kini tengah memaki dirinya tersebut dengan padangan sinis.

"Tak pernakah ayah sedikit pun memikirkan tentang kami? Aku? Nii-san? Bahkan ibu? Tak pernahkah ayah mencintai ibu? Seseorang yang telah memberikanmu dua orang putra?" Lanjut Sasuke sambil menatap sakit hati pada ayahnya.

"Ibumu hanya bisa memberikan dua orang putra pembangkang yang tidak tahu terima kasih padaku." Balas Fugaku dingin. Sasuke menatap tak percaya pada ayahnya. Orang yang selama ini berusaha dicontohnya. Orang yang kelak ia ingin sepertinya. Dan kini Sasuke merasa muak.

"Ayahlah yang tidak tahu terimakasih!" Suara baritone pria bermata onyx itu melengking nyaring.

"Aku tahu yang terbaik untukmu!" Fugaku balas membentak, kemudian berjalan penuh emosi ke arah putranya.

"Tidak!" Melihat ayahnya yang semakin mendekat, Sasuke mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. Semakin mendekati bibir jurang. Melihat bahwa putranya mungkin saja nanti nekat terjun ke bawah jurang yang terjal dan curam tersebut. Fugaku berhenti beberapa langkah sebelum ia bisa menggapai putranya yang kini tengah meremas rambut ravennya frustasi.

"Tidak, ayah tidak tahu apa yang terbaik untukku. Yang terbaik untukku… hanya aku yang tahu… apa yang terbaik untukku." Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Fugaku dengan pandangan terluka. Ia mencintai ayahnya jauh dilubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia menghormati klannya dan menjunjung tinggih darah Uchiha dalam tubuhnya. Tapi ia lebih mencintai Sakura. Melebihi apapun yang bisa dia cintai dan hormati. Ia mencintai gadis berambut permen kapas tersebut.

Krak!

Whosh!

Bersamaan setelah mengucapkan itu, tanah bebatuan yang dipijak Sasuke berderak nyaring. Rupanya tumpukan batu itu tak sanggup menahan berat badan si bungsu Uchiha yang berdiri telalu dekat dengan ujung jurang.

"SASUKE!"

Teriakan ayahnya menggema. Sasuke dapat melihat wajah panik Fugaku yang berlari tergopoh ke arahnya. Rasanya, berat badan Sasuke begitu ringan seiring dengan pijakan kakinya yang menghilang dan gravitasi yang menariknya jatuh.

Dalam interval jatuh sekian puluh detik, Sasuke memandang bulan setengah yang tengah mengeceknya dari celah jurang yang gelap. Ya, inilah akhir untuknya. Sasuke mengulum seulas senyum sinis lalu memejamkan matanya.

Setidaknya, ia tidak mesti menanggung luka kehilangan terlalu lama…

Spalsh!

.

_Pernah dengar legenda benang merah? Itu adalah legenda dimana seutas benang imajiner berwarna merah menghubungkan takdir seseorang. Jika kau benar berjodoh dengan orang yang memiliki ujung satunya benang merah yang terikat padamu, kalian pasti akan bertemu lagi…_

_Tak peduli…_

_Seberapa banyak pun kehidupan kalian lalui_

.

_**Bersambung…**_

.

**Pojok corat coret:**

Hola, ini fanfic kedua Queen setelah mempublish 'Langit yang Berkilauan' kemarin. Kenapa Queen nekat membuat dua fic berseri sekaligus? Karena Langit sudah punya tiga chapter tambahan yang siap dipublish ketika Queen rasa jumlah review sudah mendukung, hohoho ^.^

Kenapa ngenes begini? Yah, karena Queen tiba-tiba mendapat ide saat duduk merenung di toilet #plak

Okelah, untuk chapter depan, mohon bantuan reader sekalian dengan mengklik kolom review, dan meninggalkan 'jejak'

Oh ya, banyak-banyak terimakasih kepada **Rei Yui **yang sudah menjadi beta reader yang keren untuk story ini.

Salam

_**Queen**_


End file.
